Creatures of the Night
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Raymond Reddington has a daughter? How can this be? What a ludicrous thought! So everyone said. But when a mysterious eighteen year old girl asks to speak with the famed criminal, she reveals more than just a pretty face…
1. Chapter 1

**Creatures of the Night**

**I only own Evelynn Reddington.**

**Raymond Reddington has a daughter? How can this be? What a ludicrous thought! So everyone said. But when a mysterious eighteen year old girl asks to speak with the famed criminal, she reveals more than just a pretty face…**

_ "I wish to speak with Raymond Reddington."_

Donald sighed as the girls' voice echoed around in his head. She seemed to young to be a drug pidgin, or anything else for that matter- she was quiet as he escorted her towards the meeting place he had Elizabeth Keen call upon the girl's insistence. She seemed confident to the point of cockiness as she sauntered her way across the park, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her too big leather jacket she wore. The look on her face reminded him when he was in the Army and was told to attend an execution.

The twenty five year old FBI agent sighed once he spied the notorious criminal, sitting on a bench with his bodyguard hovering close by.

"I'll be here to make sure he behaves," he informed her gruffly as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned into the shadows of a nearby statue.

"I can knock sense into him if he misbehaves- I've been looking after myself for the past fourteen years," was all that she offered him before zipping her lips and tugging her old beanie over her forehead more.

"Donald! To what do I own this pleasure?" called out Reddington pleasantly. The FBI agent looked behind him, expecting to see the girl behind him, however, the shadow had eaten her up and she was now gone.

"You!"

Donald flinched as the girl appeared behind Reddington and pushed him, a snarl on her face. The bodyguard made a move to stop the enraged girl, but the criminal shook his head, keeping him at bay.

"Can I help you dear?" he asked her jovically as she glared at him through slit eyes.

Suddenly the girl slapped him.

"Look at me! Do I remind you of someone?" she hissed viciously, ripping her beanie from her head. "My name is Evelynn," she offered him, her voice still colder than steel. Reddington seemed to have frozen at the site of her unruly fire truck red curls flowing around her pale face like a halo of fire. "Guess what? It's a little girl- a fucking-as-hell's-ass-pissed-at-her-father little girl, _daddy_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Creatures of the Night**

**I only own Evelynn Reddington.**

**Raymond Reddington has a daughter? How can this be? What a ludicrous thought! So everyone said. But when a mysterious eighteen year old girl asks to speak with the famed criminal, she reveals more than just a pretty face…**

Elizabeth frowned as she watched Evelynn pace inside the interrogation room. After she had attacked Reddington, Donald hustled her away from the stunned man and had her taken to the office, where she was placed inside of the room over three hours ago and Donald had called her twenty minutes ago to inform her of the situation.

"She's comfortable active, she hates being cooped up inside, she prefers to be outside," Elizabeth profiled the young girl, who was still pacing. "She's basically a walking time bomb who uses all her pent up energy and rage of motivation and as an excuse to stay active."

"Any idea what she does?" asked Donald before Jeniffer came up with a slim folder.

"Got her prints, she's a runaway risk, and has a nasty temper," announced Jennifer. "She's never been in a scrape with the law before, so I had her prints ran through the system."

Donald opened the folder and was greeted by a horrible sight.

"She was abused when she was younger. Doctors said it was a miracle that she was still alive," read Elizabeth with pity in her voice.

"It also says that she can escape from any situation, via vents or by picking the lock of a door," read Donald before they all looked up to see her starting at the lock with a look of utter loathing on her pretty face.

"Come on Keen, let's go probe her," muttered Donald before they entered the room.

"Evelynn, my name is Elizabeth Keen. I believe you know Donald Ressler," she spoke softly and gently.

The girl snorted but said nothing as she watched the two adults with utter distrust in her eyes.

"Evelynn, the lab ran a test on yours and Reddington's DNA and they match," she continued, still in that same soft voice.

"You don't have to do that," scoffed the girl. "Treat me as though I'm a dirty bomb that's gonna explode, that is. I know I'm angry and I've got a right to be so!" Despite the fact that her physical appearance was calm, her voice raised an extra octave as she turned her stormy grey eyes onto the woman.

"What do you want with Reddington?" Donald asked her as she continued pacing.

She laughed, a harsh, bitter sound. "To be honest? An apology. An apology for leaving my mom knocked up and without anything to support herself. For him to know what it was like to wake up at age two and find my mother hanging from the tree in the backyard of our shutty little house where we lived before I began to be bounced from one abusive hellhole to another! I want for him to know that because he was being a selfish sonofabitch, my life is totally fucked up!"

Elizabeth looked sympathetic as Donald leaned forwards in the chair where he was sitting.

"Do you have any interests, Evelynn?" he asked her softly, his eyes following her as she paced like a caged lion.

She snorted again. "Running- I seem to do that a lot," was all that she offered them before clamming up like an oyster.

"Evelynn, I know that you've been hurt," Elizabeth began. "So had I. it was just my mom and I- I never knew my dad."

"Well, we both have that in common," muttered the still pacing girl. "Were you a system kid too, or was that just me?"

Elizabeth flinched back at her harsh words while Donald felt the hairs on the back of his neck go stiff. He was rather protective over Elizabeth- she was like the sister he never had.

"No, I was never in the system, Evelynn," she answered her.

"Shape up your attitude," snarled Donald upon seeing her roll her eyes and mutter something that he couldn't make out.

"Ooooooooo-kay!" she grounded out, spinning on her hells and standing before him. "Did I ruffle your feathers, Mr. Macho FBI hunk?"

Donald gaped at her. He had never been called anything remotely close to what she had just disrespected him with!

He suddenly found himself glaring at her as she squirmed underneath his hand. Then a sharp pain in his groin made him crumple to the ground as she snorted at him.

"Never underestimate your opponent," she scoffed as Elizabeth jumped up to check on him. Evelynn walked out the door, feeling that she had accomplished something for once in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Creatures of the Night**

**I only own Evelynn Reddington.**

**Raymond Reddington has a daughter? How can this be? What a ludicrous thought! So everyone said. But when a mysterious eighteen year old girl asks to speak with the famed criminal, she reveals more than just a pretty face…**

Evelynn slipped out of the building with ease and much practice under her belt. She whistled a song to herself as she melted into the rush of people heading home from work.

She didn't realize she was being followed until it was almost too late.

She was slammed into a wall. Evelynn acted out of instincts; she knocked her head into the person's nose and kneed him in the groin before grabbing her switchblade and holding it in front of her as she quickly placed the bricked wall of the alleyway behind her.

"You wanna fuck?" she growled. "Let's fuck!"

The fight lasted for five minutes and Evelynn walked away as the victor, having knocked out her opponent with a well place kick to the base of his skull while he was down. She left while she still could, deciding that maybe she should head back to her place for the night…

~xoXox~

Special Agent Donald Ressler entered his bachelor pad, sighing as he locked the door and removed his gun from its holster at his hips.

What a day.

24 hours ago, if someone were to tell him that he was to meet Reddington's daughter and get creamed by her, he would've called them a crazy loon.

He limped into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and maybe some dinner. He decided to look at the newspaper while he was waiting for his meal to heat up in the microwave. It beeped at last, and he limped over to the couch and flipped on the TV, finding nothing on interest in the paper.

"…and today, we have a young cancer survivor…"

_CLICK._

"...eating raw eggs with…."

_CLICK._

"… a viberater…"

_CLICK._

Donald finally flicked the TV off, everything repulsing him.

He soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

~xoXox~

Evelynn shivered as she hunkered down in her temporary bed- a stack of crates next to a dumpster. She'd been in worst situations before.

The young woman muttered softly as she shut her eyes and fell into a light sleep, waking whenever a taxi woud honk its horn in annoyance.

Finally at four AM, one of the cooks from the little Mexican café came out with a trash can full of garbage.

"You! Scat!" he shouted upon seeing Evelynn there. Deciding she didn't want to foul up her morning, she fled into the already busy New York streets, pulling her beanie tight over her bird's nest of untamable curls. She shoved her hands into her too large leather jacket as she began to whistle a tune, ignoring her howling stomach. She survived for four days without eating- its already been two days- she figured she better get something in herself quick before she had to beg for food.

Three and a half hours later, the woman left a small bakery with a handful of cash, all earned from helping the owner out with boxing up orders. She had also satisfied her craving for food with little test tastes of cake that the head chef was trying out for new releases.

Evelynn treated herself to a hot dog before striding into a park and sitting on a bench to eat and watch the pigeons fly about.

She sighed as her hand went to her shirt coller, where a small locket rested in between her breasts. She pulled it out and flicked it open, scowling as she glared at the man in the first slot. Her glare hardened as her stormy grey eyes turned to the laughing woman in the other slot before she snapped the locket shut and stuffed it down her shirt once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Creatures of the Night**

**I only own Evelynn Reddington.**

**Raymond Reddington has a daughter? How can this be? What a ludicrous thought! So everyone said. But when a mysterious eighteen year old girl asks to speak with the famed criminal, she reveals more than just a pretty face…**

Evelynn sighed as she found herself out on the streets for another night of restless sleep. She shrugged as she started to cross the street, her hands jammed into the pockets of her too big leather jacket, her beanie pulled over her unruly red curls, keeping them out of the brisk wind for the time being.

The nineteen year old girl was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone walking besides her with silent words until she turned her head slightly.

"Hello, my dear."

Evelynn sighed as she shivered slightly.

"Reddington," she growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

Her father sighed as he began to steer her towards a nice car.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke once they were seated in the car and heading off towards their destination, which made Evelynn uneasy not knowing about.

"For what?" she snapped rudely.

"I'll let you fill in the blanks," was all that he said before reaching out with one hand. Evelynn acted out of instincts and grabbed his hand, glaring daggers at him.

"You touch me, I kill you. We clear?" she snarled as his bodyguard looked like he wasn't sure if he should take her seriously or not.

"I understand quite clearing, my dear," chuckled Reddington, sitting back in his seat as the car came up to a nice home in the outskirts of Manhattan. "Come, come now- you must be tired and hungry. And in ned of a bath and new clothes, am I not right?"

He found himself slammed to the pavement with a furious young woman on top of him.

"Are you implying that I stink?" she hissed, her gloveless fingers at his collar.

"No, I'm not. I'm treating you like a decent human being," he retorted as his bodyguard plucked her off of him and held her by the back of her neck. Evelynn yowled as she twisted her way free of the man's hold on her before spinning and eyeing him.

"You so much as look at me and I'll fucking castrate you with a piece of sharp glass!" she snarled.

Raymond chuckled as he steered the foul tempered girl into the finely decorated home. She certainly was a firecracker- much like her mother.

~xoXox~

An hour and a half later, Evelynn found herself, for the first time in many years, so clean that she could see unnoticed freckles on her face and dotting her body every now and then. Her dirty red hair had been washed and combed, and now fell around her heart shaped face in tight ringlets.

"I'm so pale," she scowled as she examined her reflexion in the mirror for the first time since she was landed in foster care. She scratched her head, not used to being so clean. She was dressed in a light pink nightgown with a ruffled hem and sleeves. Even though the garnment wasn't anything she would had selected to wear for herself, she felt pretty and very much like a girl for the first time in many years. She spun around experimently, admiring the way the silk nightgown flattered her body, which was much too skinny for her own liking.

"Oh well," she muttered, leaving the bathroom as neat as she found it. She had tossed her clothes into a corner when Reddington had shown her room to her. She found her stone heart chipping away at her father's kindness to her as she wandered out into the hallway with the intension of raiding the kitchen.

She found Reddington sitting at the small dining table with a book in hand and a mug of tea at his disposal. He looked up as she entered and nodded at him.

"I hope you're hungry," was all that he said before crossing the kitchen and opening a pot that had been simmering over the stovetop. He ladled out a delicious smelling stew and placed the hot meal at the table, nodding back to the pot, telling her that she could eat as much as she wanted.

They both sat there in silence, with Reddington looking up at her to smile as she went through eight bowls of stew. Evelynn stood silently and placed her bowl and spoon into the sink before nodding at him as she made her way back towards where she was to sleep that night.

Reddington sighed as he took another sip of tea.

That was as much as a "thank you" he was going to get from her- she took up more after her mother.


End file.
